Cool, so do you want some toast or something?
by Scoroselove
Summary: This is a one-shot I based on a Tumblr Next Gen confession thing I saw. I actually really love it, I hope you do too! Erm... I'm not really good at summaries, especially for OCs. Well, this is definitely fun, fluffy, just light-hearted, something that should cheer you up. Reviews appreciated! Thank you :)


A/N: Hey guys! So, as you can see, this is based off a little 'Next Gen confession' thingy-mee-bob watsit... thing, I saw. Er, yeah, I don't really know what to say! I would absolutely love a review, always good to get feedback and well, enjoy! I think if you need cheering up, this right here is what you need! ;)

* * *

James Sirius Potter paced the room with nerves bubbling up inside his stomach. He had two things in the velvet bag he was gripping tightly; his wand, and a small, black box. At the age of just eighteen, James had packed up his things, bid a farewell to his family and had begun to travel the world alone, exploring Pyramids in Egypt, boating on rivers in Italy and hiking up Kilimanjaro. When in Paris he had met an English muggle by saving her life. He remembered the incident well.

_James sighed in relief when he reached half way up the Eiffel Tower and had a look around. The sun was high in the sky above him, bathing the entire city in a warm light that made the roofs look like they shimmered. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the place when a woman's scream broke through his thoughts. Gasps rang around and cries for help reached his ears. He whipped around as quickly as a flash and stared wide eyed for a moment at the scene in front of him. A beautiful girl who couldn't have been much more than seventeen-years-old was hanging from the railing. Her knuckles were white from her tight grip as the wind blew around her. She was average height with fair skin, although James didn't have much time to notice this as he rushed forwards, shoving dazed looking muggles out of the way. Useless, he thought as he pushed past a screaming woman. Her grabbed her hands tightly and looked down. The girl's white-blonde hair was slightly wavy and blowing around her face madly in the wind. "It's okay, I've got you," James called down to her. The girl looked up at him with startling blue eyes that sparkled even through their panic. James remembered being slightly taken aback by the girl's beauty and had nearly dropped her hand. He quickly snapped out of it, however, as her foot slipped and slid down the side of the building. He leaned dangerously over the railing and hauled the surprisingly light body up out of danger, setting her down on her feet carefully. The girl sighed deeply in relief and put a hand over her chest, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down a little more. _

"_Thanks," she said cheerily, slapping a hand on James' back and grinning at him. James blinked at her with a bemused smirk on his face. _

"_No problem, can I help you get anywhere or is there someone with you?" he asked leading her away from the demanding crowd. The girl shook her head and hugged herself gently. _

"_I could definitely do with some lunch after that though," she said thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her chest. James had simply chuckled and shook his head. _

"_I'm James," he announced, holding out a hand for her to shake. The girl had looked at it for a moment before slapping it._

"_I'm Marie," she replied simply, looking around at the many faces. "So then, lunch," and with that Marie had led James down the iron steps and out to a takeaway for a burger and fries._

James always smiled at the memory of their meeting. They had spent a few days together in Paris after that and had, finally, decided to travel the world together, splitting the cost and saving on hotel rooms. As Marie was a muggle, there was no more apparition or magic at all for James, but he hadn't found it that difficult. They had fallen in love in Australia, when they were both nineteen...

"_Hey James, chuck another twig on the fire!" Marie called from where she sat on a log. A tartan blanket was draped around her shoulders, a campfire blazing in front of her. They were in the middle of nowhere, Marie's old banger of a car parked next to their make-do campsite. James's head popped around the car door, smirking. _

"_Well, if you weren't sitting on the biggest twig the fire wouldn't be going out," he pointed out fairly, coming over to her with a mug of tea in his hands. He handed her the cup and smiled down at her. This wild, adventurous, scatty, slightly crazy, irrational but totally amazing girl had grown on him totally, and although he had always thought that he never could... He was totally, head over heels in love with her. Marie smiled back up and him and cupped the steaming mug of liquid in her soft hands and took a sip. _

"_I'm not sitting on the cracked and dusty ground," she said simply, grinning up at him. James chuckled quietly and sank down on to the wood next to her. _

"_Better roast these before the fire goes out then," he sighed, pulling out a large, plastic bag of white marshmallows. Marie grinned and grabbed the bag, opening it aggressively and making most of them spill on to the floor. Had James mentioned she was very clumsy? Well, now you know. James rolled his eyes and grabbed as many as he could before they could get dirty. Five marshmallows. Three had been on the floor and weren't as nice as they should have been. They took the two out of the bottom of the bag and shoved them on two, long twigs. _

"_Make the most of these," Marie warned, twirling her marshmallow over the crackling flames. James nudged her playfully, making her twig wobble. _

"_Watch it," Marie growled, but the playful glint in her electric blue eyes always gave her away. James smirked and withdrew his own marshmallow from the fire, inspecting it closely. _

"_Try it," he said, and before Marie could even open her mouth he had shoved the gooey mess over her lips. He looked at her, she looked at him. "That was my marshmallow," he whispered, watching as her white mush covered lips upturned into a smile. James threw his twig to the ground, put a hand on her waist and kissed her softly on the mouth, the sweet marshmallow taste seeming like nothing compared to Marie's musky scent. She didn't seem taken aback, not shocked, but then again Marie never was. Not even when James had rescued her in Paris. James was frightened she wasn't going to kiss him back for a moment when suddenly the musky smell was a whole lot stronger and he could feel her lips moving against his, her arms sliding around his neck slowly. He didn't think he could have been happier. _

Two years had passed since that glorious time in Australia. There wasn't one beach they hadn't kissed on. But James still hadn't told Marie that he was a wizard, or that he could have gotten her old car to work that time in India when they had broken down.

"_Push!" Marie groaned as she shoved hard on the back of the dusty car, the scratched paintwork reflecting the high Indian sun. James pushed the car as hard as he could, making it roll forwards a couple of inches. _

"_It's no use," James sighed, leaning his back on the boot door of the car. Marie nodded and pulled James's blue hoodie off herself, revealing a black vest. _

"_I may burn to death out here," she moaned, slumping next to him. James smirked and kissed her cheek gently which was returned with a smile from Marie. _

"_Come on, one more push and then we'll be able to get it down the hill to the town," James sighed, turning back to push the great lump of metal that was holding them back. He missed apparating a lot by now. Marie nodded and counted to three. On three they pushed with all there might and the car went rolling down the hill, picking up speed as it went. James stumbled forwards and went head first into a ditch, full of mud. Marie burst into laughter, pointing at the coughing and spluttering boy who tried to scramble up, only to fall back down again. James puffed out a breath and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Aw, I'm sorry. Poor baby," Marie teased, sticking out her bottom lip. James's lips flashed into a smirk before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the mud with him. She just couldn't stop laughing after that. That is, until James kissed her._

"Mar?" James called through the hotel room, sitting down on the comfy sofa. This was it. Make or break.

"Coming," she called back, walking out of the bathroom to sit next to him. "What's up, Potty?" she teased, throwing her legs over his lap and resting her head on the arm of the sofa. James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled up her up to him and kissed her gently, yet passionately. Marie kissed him back, linking her hands at the back of his neck. When James pulled away he took a deep breath and went to get his wand. That could be their last kiss, he thought sadly. He took the wand out of the velvet bag and showed it to Marie.

"I'm a wizard," he said slowly, flicking his wand and turning the teacup into a mouse. The teacup squeaked and began to chew on the table leg. Marie blinked at it before looking at James.

"Cool, so do you want some toast or something?" she asked after a moment's silence. James's draw dropped open.

"You-I-We... Marry me," he eventually sighed, looking at her with wide and desperate eyes.


End file.
